Evolutiebiologie
[http://biosdocumenten.pbworks.com/w/page/69524389/Evolutiebiologie Biosdocumenten] 24/06/2019 VM Stoks (evt. mondeling) 1) Rfitness=Va,fitness; van welke formule is deze formule een afleiding? Wat betekent de formule? Aan de hand van wat soort experiment zou je deze formule kunnen opstellen? 2) Figuur met kruisende reactienormen. Wat stellen deze lijnen voor? Welke (co)varianties zijn significant? 3) Overefbaarheid schatten mbv een selectie experiment. + effecten op lange termijn LDM 1) Genetische parasiet - geef een voorbeeld. 2) Experiment waarbij met uit de zaadbank van een moeras planten zaden heeft gehaald uit verschillende dieptes van de bodem, dus verschillende tijdsperioden. Men wou nagaan of het temperatuursoptimum veranderd is tussen de populaties. Om dit te doen heeft men genoeg planten laten ontkiemen en onder verschillende temperaturen laten groeien, en telkens de groei en aantal zaden geteld om de fitness te kwantificeren. Men heeft dit pas gedaan bij de tweede generatie. Men zag dat de gemiddelde optimumtemperatuur steeg tussen de verschillende periodes. Dit komt overeen met de waarneming dat de omgevingstemperatuur de laatste decennia ook gestegen is. Is dit een sluitend bewijs voor adaptieve evolutie. Is dit een bewijs voor lokale adaptatie ipv dat het komt door migratie van zuidelijke individuen? Hoe kan je het bewijs sluitender maken? 3) Situeer de twee modellen van gastheer-parasiet co-evolutie. 21/06/2019 Kristien was ziek dus er was bijgevolg geen mondeling. 1) a) Geef de definitie van effectieve populatie b) geef de factoren die kunnen bijdragen tot het afwijken van de effectieve populatie t.o.v. de gemeten populatie grootte c) effectieve populatie grootte is een belangrijk begrip in de conservatiegenetica, verklaar. 2) Waarom is "tijd" zo belangrijk bij geïnduceerde verdedigingen. 3) Bespreek de gevolgen van seksuele selectie Stoks 1) lx.mx = ... (de volledig uitgewerkt formule isgegeven) ; Welke formule is dit, leg elke term uit (met eventuele figuren) en voor wat kan deze figuur gebruikt worden? Hoe ga je dit na? 2)Kunnen interactie en covariantie samen voorkomen? Geef weer met een figuur. Wat voor effect heeft dit op de erfelijkheid? 3) twee manieren waarop een vertekend beeld kan bekomen worden bij een ruilfunctie, hoe kan je dit voorkomen? 21/06/2019 Kristien (ziek) 1) Genetische polymorfie in heterogene omgevingen; leg het mechanisme uit (hoe het in stand gehouden wordt en wanneer het kan plaatsvinden). Teken ook reactienormen hiervan. 2) Geografische parthenogenese 3) Welke factoren bevorderen ontwikkeling van geïnduceerde verdedigingen? Waarom vnl in modulaire organismen? Stoks 1) Lack clutch afleiden, assumpties ervan, wat gebeurt er in temporeel variabele omgevingen 2) Kruisende reactienormen gegeven (van die beestjes op die klavers). Welke factoren zijn significant, kunnen we hieruit iets besluiten over de erfelijkheid van het kenmerk, wat zijn de ecologische gevolgen van dit patroon? 3) Genetische assimilatie uitleggen + vb en figuur. 18/06/2019 Kristien (evt mondeling): 1) kost van genoomdilutie en seksuele selectie 2) Frequentie afhankelijke selectie. Geef definitie, 3 voorbeelden en geef het belang voor genetische diversiteit 3) Evolutie van virulentie Stoks: 1) Figuur met reactienormen gegeven. Leg uit wat je ziet + welke termen zijn significant en hoe zit het met de erfbaarheid van het kenmerk 2) selectieve respons uitleggen + beperking + wat gebeurt er op lange termijn 3) Paradox van Cole uitleggen met formules + voorbeeldstudie 17/06/2019 Kristien (eventueel mondeling) 1)Medea gen kan zich toch in de populatie van de meeltor vestigen ondanks dat het de fitness verlaagt. Verklaar + situeer. 2) Welke mechanismen hebben de evolutie van induceerbare verdedigingsmechanismen bevorderd? Waarom komt induceerbaarheid zoveel voor bij klonale organismen? 3) Geef de twee belangrijkste modellen voor de co-evolutie bij parasiet-gastheer. Stocks (schriftelijk) 1) Aomori :reactienormen en kaart gegeven, temperatuursafhankelijkheid, leg uit welke variaties er spelen, of er co- of tegengradiëntvariatie is (tegen was het). 2) lxmx optimalisatiecurve formule gegeven, alle termen uitleggen, hoe kan je deze formule testen. 3) Geef aan de hand van figuren aan of een genetische correlatie dan wel een genotype-omgevingsinteractie beter is om uitspraken te doen over de genetische onafhankelijkheid van overerving van 2 kenmerken. Bespreek tevens de erfelijkheid en fenotypische plasticiteit van alle grafieken en toon aan waar kanalisatie optreed. 11/06/2019 LDM (eventueel mondeling) 1) waar/onwaar: genetische drift leidt altijd tot genetische differentiatie tussen populaties 2) experiment waarbij met uit de zaadbank van een moeras planten zaden heeft gehaald uit verschillende dieptes van de bodem, dus verschillende tijdsperioden. Men wou nagaan of het temperatuursoptimum veranderd is tussen de populaties. Om dit te doen heeft men genoeg planten laten ontkiemen en onder verschillende temperaturen laten groeien, en telkens de groei en aantal zaden geteld om de fitness te kwantificeren. Men heeft dit pas gedaan bij de tweede generatie. Men zag dat de gemiddeldde optimumtemperatuur steeg tussen de verschillende periodes. Dit komt overeen met de waarneming dat de omgevingstemperatuur de laatste decennia ook gestegen is. Is dit een sluitend bewijf voor adaptieve evolutie. Is dit een bewijs voor lokale adaptatie ipv dat het komt door migratie van zuidelijke individuen? Hoe kan je het bewijs sluitender maken. 3) verklaar waarom seksuele reproductie minder voorkomt bij eencellige organismen (geef de kosten en voordelen van seksuele reproductie, duidt aan welke een verklaring geven) Stocks (schriftelijk) 1) stelling waar of onwaar en leg uit: Bij broedparasietisme is het aantal eieren in het nest groter dan de waarde die verwacht wordt aan de hand van Lack clutch. (geef formule) 2) geef de twee mechanismen die zorgen voor een vertekend beeld bij het zoeken naar correlatie tussen 2 kenmerken. 3) ...? 25/06/2018 nm Mondeling Stoks: 1) Fig met kruisende reactienormen gegeven: wat zijn de lijnen + ecologisch belang+ patroon+ welke termen significant+ ... 2) Volledige V(F) formule gegeven. Leg alle termen uit + wat als kanalisatie optreed + welke termen kunnen 0 worden + hoe verandert dit de erfelijkheid? + ... 3) Definier genetische assimilatie en leg uit met vb en fig. 4) Leidt Lack clutch af en bespreek assumpties en effect omgevingsverandering. Schriftelijk LDM 1) Bespreek de mechanismen achter genetische polymorfieen. 2) Transgenerationele inductie verdedigingsmechanismen + belang (ifv voorwaarden induceerbare verdediging) 3) Cellulair mechanische kosten van cellulaire kosten bespreken. 25/06/2018 vm Mondeling Stoks: 1) stelling over broedparasitisme in Lack Clutch en afleidingen geven+ biologisch uitleggen. 2) afleiden van erfelijkheid selectie-experiment+ effecten op lange termijn 3) afleiden formules van 1 jarige en meerjarige planten + hoe het testen schriftelijk 1) definitie genetische drift+ illustratie + Gevolgen + belang in conservatiebiolgie 2) Red Queen hypothese 3) Tritrofische inducatief verdedigingsmechanisme uitleggen en hoe het evolueert 15/06/2018 Mondeling bij Stoks 1) Aomori: reactinormen en kaart gegeven, temperatuursafhankelijkheid, leg uit welke variaties er spelen, of er co- of tegengradientvariatie is (tegen was het). 2) lxmx optimalisatiecurve formule gegeven, alle termen uitleggen, hoe kan je deze formule testen. 3) Vertekeningen bij correlatief onderzoek van ruilfuncties (2 mechanismen) Schriftelijk 1) Helmbank zaad experiment (zie andere vragen) 2) Genetische drift leidt altijd tot genetische differentiatie tussen populaties, waar of niet waar & leg gevolgen voor biodiversiteit uit. 3) Medea gen - situeer 21/08/2017 VM De meester schriftelijk 1) Genetische drift leidt altijd tot een vermindering van de biodiversiteit tussen populaties. Waar of niet waar? leg uit. 2) Wat zijn voor en nadelen van seksuele reproductie. Welke geven meer nadeel en voordeel voor ééncelligen dan voor grotere eukaryoten? 3) geef de 2 model van gastheer-parasiet Stoks mondeling 1) kruisende reactienormen zonder cov gegeven, leg uit 2) lack clutch 3) waarom zijn genetische correlaties beter? Illustreer 28/06/2017 NM De Meester (mondeling): 1) Frequentie-afhankelijke selectie 2) Bespreek: Seksuele selectie 3) Darwiniaanse geneeskunde: a) situeer, b) geef 2 voorbeelden Stocks (schriftelijk): 1) Leg uit: Rfitness=Vafitness 2) Figuur met kruisende reactienormen 3) Paradox van Cole uitleggen met formules en voorbeeldstudie 28/06/2017 VM 17/06/2017 VM De Meester mondeling 1) Genetische drift leidt altijd tot een vermindering van de biodiversiteit tussen populaties. Waar of niet waar? leg uit. 2) Wat zijn voor en nadelen van seksuele reproductie. Welke geven meer nadeel en voordeel voor ééncelligen dan voor grotere eukaryoten? 3) Wat heeft het ontstaan van induceerbare verdedigingsmechanismen tot stand gebracht? Schriftelijk deel 1) Een reactienorm is gegeven. Wat geeft het weer? Geef VO,VG,VOGxO en CoVGxO. En dan nog een vraag over wat het is ofzo? Denk dat hij daar mee bedoelde dat het geen kanalisatie was, echt geen idee. 2) formule lxmx=p*exp(-dx)*a*L(oneindig)^3*(ç1-iets)^-kx)^3 gegeven, leg uit voor wat de termen staan, voor wat je de formule kan gebruiken en hoe je het in de praktijk kan nagaan. 3) Welke 2 effecten kunnen een vertekend beeld geven bij het eenvoudig nagaan van ruilfuncties via correlatie. Hoe vermijd je dit in je experimenteel design. (het gaat dus over lichaamsgrootte variatie en variatie in beschikbare energie en allocatie ervan). 22/08/2016 VM De Meester (schriftelijk deze keer) 1) Frequentie-afhankelijke selectie a) Definitie b) Geef 3 voorbeelden (die duidelijk verschillend zijn) c) Waarom is het behoud van genetische diversiteit belangrijk? 2) Waarom is "tijd" zo belangrijk bij geïnduceerde verdedigingen. 3) Geografische parthenogenese a) Definieer b) Wat zijn de mogelijke oorzaken hiervan Stoks (mondeling deze keer) 1) Figuur met 2 reactienormen (met pijltjes en lettertjes, iets van covariantieterm): Wat/welk patroon wordt hier weergegeven? Welke variantietermen zijn significant? 2) lx.mx = ... (de volledig uitgewerkt formule isgegeven) ; Welke formule is dit, leg elke term uit (met eventuele figuren) en voor wat kan deze figuur gebruikt worden? Hoe ga je dit na? 3) Geef de figuren van genetische correlatiecoëfficiënt en omgevings-interactiecoëfficiënt. Welke zijn genetisch onafhankelijk? Wat is de overerfbaarheid? Waar treedt kanalisatie op? 22/06/2016 VM De Meester (mondeling): 1a) Situeer de kost van genoomdilutie. 1b) In geval van seksuele selectie hebben mannetjes met de juiste kenmerken een heel hoge fitness. Waarom kan seksuele selectie dan toch gezien worden als een kost van seksuele reproductie? 2) Situeer de twee modellen van gastheer-parasietcoëvolutie. 3) Situeer de evolutie van homozygositeit. 4) Wat zijn isolatiebarrières vóór het paren? Leg de verschillende soorten uit en geef bij elk een voorbeeld. Stoks (schriftelijk) 1) Leg uit: R(fitness) = Va(fitness). Van welke formule is deze formule afgeleid? Wat houdt dit in? 2) Figuur van twee reactienormen gegeven, leg uit, welke varianties zijn significant, hoe noemt men deze situatie? 3) Leg de paradox van Cole uit i.v.m. één- en meerjarige planten. Gebruik formules. Hoe kan je dit principe nagaan met een voorbeeldstudie? 21/06/2016 De Meester 1)Experiment: Zaadbank van Helmgras. Ze laten voldoende zaden ontluiken en experimenteel is ook alles dik ok. Blijkt stijging te zijn in optimale temperatuur die overeenkomt met temperatuurstijging afgelopen 30 jaar. Is er voldoende bewijsmateriaal om aan te tonen dat het over lokale adaptieve evolutie gaat? Zo nee, hoe zou je het experiment verbeteren? 2) Leidt genetische drift altijd tot genetische differentiatie tussen populaties?(ja bij kleine populaties) en wat is het verband tussen genetische drift en biodiversiteit (genetische drift moet beperkt blijven om biodiversiteit te behouden) 3) Biologische, Fylogenetische en ecologisch soortmodel 4) Medea Stoks 1) Formule van lx*mx volledig bespreken met grafieken 2) genetische assimilatie + vb 3) twee manieren waarop een vertekend beeld kan bekomen worden bij een ruilfunctie 20/06/16 NM Luc DM 1) Geef kort de verschillende kosten van seksuele reproductie. Welke kosten gelden vooral voor eencelligen en waarom? 2) Leg uit meiotic drive en geef een voorbeeld 3) Vergelijk allopatrische en sympatrische speciatie 4) Welke voorwaarden zijn er voor induceerbare verdedigingsmechanismen? Waarom komt induceerbaarheid zoveel voor mij modulaire organismen als bomen, bryozoa en bladluizen? Stoksie 1) Vf=Vg+Vo+Vgxo+2COVgo. Leg elke term uit. Wat is kanalisatie en in welk opzicht verandert dit de vergelijking? Wat voor effect heeft dit op de erfelijkheid. Welke term(en) kunnen negatief worden en wat wil dit zeggen? 2) Kunnen interactie en covariantie samen voorkomen? Geef weer met een figuur. Wat voor effect heeft dit op de erfelijkheid? 3) Geef de vergelijking van de Lack clutch. Welke assumptie(s) verondersteld deze vergelijking? Wat is het effect van variantie op de Lack clutch (goede en slechte jaren)? 20/06/2016 VM De meester: 1) Verwacht je dat in afwezigheid van een verschillend selectieregime in 2 habitatten, de genetische differentialiteit tussen de 2 populaties die in die 2 habitatten voorkomen groter is wanneer de populatie een kleine omvang hebben dan in geval de populaties groot zijn? En in aanwezigheid van een verschillend selectieregime? 2) Geef evolutionaire en mechanische verklaring van de 1:1 ratio bij sexueel reproducerende organismen en geef ook twee voorbeelden waarbij de 1:1 ratio verstoord is. 3) Genetische parasiet - geef een voorbeeld. 4) Stoks 1) Figuur met reactienormen gegeven om te bespreken. (Wat zijn de lijnen? Welke varianten zijn significant? Wat wilt deze figuur zeggen? Wat heeft dit als evolutionair belang.) 2) Stelling over Lackclutch en broedparasitisme, formule afleiden. 3) Overerfbaarheid schatten door selectieexperiment. 10/06/2016 NM Luc de Meester (Mondeling) 1) Geef de def van genetische drift (tip: ontstaat door toeval)b) factoren die bijdragen tot drift (tip: effectieve popl) c)Drift belangrijk begrip in conservatiegenetica. 2)Red Queen Hypothese en vw ervoor. (tip: sesksueel voortplanting en gastheer-parasiet co-evolutie). Bijvraag: tangled bank hypothese tip= dezelfde als red queen) 3) Genmigratie bepaal door parapatrische (zie Filip Volckaert soortvorming) 4)Leg de tritrofische niveau en geef hoe die door evolutie ontstaan zijn. Robby Stoks (Optie mondeling) 1) Gegeven fig van withalsvliegen vanger. Leg deze uit (tip: theorema van fischer) 2) Paternaal half sib designe wat geeft deze. 3) Bespreek GxO interactie en genetische correlaties aan de hand van figuren en waar is genetische onafhankelijk. Geef ook fenotipische plasticiteit en waar is kanalisatie.(tip Hfst 4 pagina 42 alles geven) 10/06/2016 VM LDM (mondeling, tip: hij hoort graag andere voorbeelden dan degene die in de cursus staan!) # Leg uit: genetische polymorfie: hoe ontstaan ze? geef voorbeelden # post-zygotische barriere van reproductieve isolatie uitleggen, een voorbeeld geven. Wat zijn de andere barriëres en situeer in de cursus. (zie gastcollege Volckaert) # transgenerationeel effect bij induceerbare verdediging, leg uit # cellulair mechanische kost van seksuele reproductie uitleggen. Stocks (mondeling is optioneel, hij is er maar ge moogt ook schriftelijk afgeven) # formule lxmx=..... gegeven, leg uit voor wat de termen staan, voor wat je de formule kan gebruiken en hoe je het in de praktijk kan nagaan. # figuur van 2 reactienormen gegeven die parallel lopen en cogradient variantie vertonen. Leg uit wat de lijnen voorstellen, welke effecten significant zijn en hoe dit effect noemt (cogradient variantie en synergetische selectie dus. Er is een significant Vg, Vo en Cov(o,g) maar geen Voxg) # Welke 2 effecten kunnen een vertekend beeld geven bij het eenvoudig nagaan van ruilfuncties via correlatie. Hoe vermijd je dit in je experimenteel design. (het gaat dus over lichaamsgrootte variatie en variatie in beschikbare energie en allocatie ervan). 24/06/2015 NM: LDM: 1) Wat is darwiniaanse geneeskunde? Geef 2 voorbeelden. (van toepassingsles, wel te kennen blijkbaar!) 2) 2 parasiet modellen 3) Is de differentiatie tussen 2 kleine populaties groter dan bij 2 grote, met dezelfde selectie? En als ze verschillende selectie hebben? Stoks: 1) Maternale effecten + genetische assimilati 2) Tekening van de aomori enz (3 verschillende temperatuursregimes) wat wordt hier aangetoond tegengradientvariatie? 3) Stelling: alle afwijkingen van lack clutch leiden tot kleinere legselgrootte? 4) Bespreek GxO en genetische correlatie adhv figuurtjes en welke is het beste om genetische afhankelijkheid aan te tonen? Bij elke figuur overerfbaarheid en fenotypische plasticiteit bespreken. Waar is kanalisatie? 19-06-2015 NM: LDM: 1) leidt genetische drift tot genetische differentiatie tussen populaties 2) baten en kosten seksuele voortplanting, stip deze aan die volgens jou belangrijk zijn waarom een aseksueel eencellig organisme niet seksueel is. 3)wat zijn de voorwaarden voor evolutie van induceerbare verdedigingsmechanismen? Waarom komen deze vooral voor bij modulaire organisme? STOKS: woordjes: materiaale effecten ( + variantieterm) en stabiele genetische polymorfie kanalisatie, wat gebeurt er dan met die formule van V(F) = Vg + Vo + Voxg + 2cov Voxg een stelling: kunnen genotyope-omgevingsinteractie samen voorkomen met die covariantie? Teken plus leg uit. lack clutch + wat bij veranderende weersomstandigheden 22-06-2015 De Meester: 1) Het ging over zaadbanken gebruiken om te kijken of planten lokaal adaptief zijn aangepast aan de temperatuur vandaag de dag. Dit gingen ze onderzoeken aan de hand van verschillende lagen te onderzoeken (des te dieper des te langer het geleden is dat die zaden daar terecht zijn gekomen.. zo een beetje als ellen decaes stecker haar dinge met daphnia's ma dan met planten). Op basis hier van onderzoek of de planten zijn aangepast lokaal .. De vraag was hoe dit experiment te optimaliseren. uiteindelijk moest ge gewoon zeggen dat ze geen rekening hielden met maternale effecten (heel easy, zot ingeleid dus toch ni zo easy ) 2) twee modellen geven van parasieten 3) Medea gen Stoks: 1) generalized reaction norm 2) Kanalisatie 3) Formule van Von bertalanfly toelichten (lxmx= .. ) 4) stelling: maternale effecten zijn een speciaal geval van omgevingscovariantie en de overerfbaarheid wordt hierdoor overschat in enge zin 5) twee redenen toelichten waarom ruilfuncties positief gecorreleerd kunnen zijn (grote van et vrouwtje en verschil in opname energie , grafiekskes) 19-06-2015 VM LDM (mondeling): 1) Hoe verwacht je dat, in afwezigheid van een verschillend selectieregime, in 2 habitatten, de genetische differentiatie tussen de 2 populaties die in die 2 habitatten voorkomen zal zijn bij 2 kleine populaties enerzijds en 2 grote populaties anderzijds? En in aanwezigheid van een verschillend selectieregime? 2) geografische partenogenes: (a) leg uit wat dit is, (b) geef verklaringen waarom dit zo is 3) genetische parasiet - geef een voorbeeld RS: 1) begrippen: Kanalisatie, Additieve variantie 2) een figuur gekregen met reactienormen. Wat zijn de lijnen? Welke varianten zijn significant? Wat wilt deze figuur zeggen? Wat heeft dit als evolutionair belang 3) stelling waar of onwaar en leg uit: Bij broedparasietisme is het aantal eieren in het nest groter dan de waarde die verwacht wordt aan de hand van Lack clutch. (geef formule) 4) Hoe wordt de overerfbaarheid berekent in een selectie-experiment? 12-06-2015 VM LDM (mondeling): 1) a) Geef de definitie van effectieve populatie b) geef de factoren die kunnen bijdragen tot het afwijken van de effectieve populatie t.o.v. de gemeten populatie grootte c) effectieve populatie grootte is een belangrijk begrip in de conservatiegenetica, verklaar. 2) a) Geef de factoren die geïnduceerde verdediging bevoordelen b) waarom komt een geïnduceerde verdediging zo vaak voor bij clonale organismen 3) Zal lokale adaptatie tussen gastheer en parasiet leiden tot een hogere of lagere virulentie, verklaar en situeer RS (schriftelijk): 1) Leg volgende begrippen uit: cogradiënt variatie (geef ook een figuur) en allometric engineering 2) Figuur van withalsvliegenvanger experiment (Fisher theorema) gegeven: wat geeft onderstaande figuur weer, hoe noemt dit en geef de bijhorende formule. 3) Juist fout stelling: het gebruik van een paternaal half sib design sluit maternale effecten uit. 4) Geef aan de hand van figuren aan of een genetische correlatie dan wel een genotype-omgevingsinteractie beter is om uitspraken te doen over de genetische onafhankelijkheid van overerving van 2 kenmerken. Bespreek tevens de erfelijkheid en fenotypische plasticiteit van alle grafieken en toon aan waar kanalisatie optreed. 25-08-2014 (8u) (Mergaey was niet aanwezig voor een mondeling examen af te leggen dus we kregen enkel schriftelijke vragen van De Meester en Stocks) De Meester: - Frequentie afhankelijke selectie, a) definieer, b) geef 3 voorbeelden die Frequentie afhankelijke selectie illustreren, c) waarom is frequentie afhankelijke selectie zo belangrijk in het behoud van genetische diversiteit - induceerbare verdedigingen , hoe speelt tijd hierin een factor ? welke van de volgende zou het beste worden ontplooit met de factor tijd in gedachten en leg uit waarom? (morlogische kenmerken, chemische stoffen, levensgeschiedeniskenmerken, gedragskenmerken) - stel je hebt 2 populaties waar een verschillende selectiemechanisme heerst, zal de genetische diversiteit het grootste zijn bij 2 kleine of 2 grote populaties? en wat als er verschillende selectiemechanismen heersen? - geografische parthenogenese, wat is het, hoe ontstaat ze en waar komt ze voor? geef een aantal stellingen waarom geografische parthenogenese een voordeel heeft tegenover seksuele reproductie in bepaalde geografische gebieden? Stocks: - 2 begrippen verklaren: - generalized reaction norm en additieve genetische variatie (geef hierbij een cijfervoorbeeld om additieve genetische variatie te verklaren) - geef een verklaring voor de onderstaande figuur (die neg. gecorroleerde grafiek van de Withalsvliegenvanger is gegeven) en geef het mechanisme dat deze grafiek doen ontstaan + afleiding van de formule - hoe geeft een kanalisatie van het genotype een vereenvoudiging van de onderstaande formule en wat is het effect hiervan op overerfbaarheid? (Vf = Vg + Vo + Vgxo + 2covgo) - geef de afleiding voor de selectie van kermerken 20/06/2014 (vm) JM -leg uit positieve fequentie afhankelijke selectie? Geef voorbeelden. (hierbij vraagt hij allelen fequenties van de populatie op reginaal niveau en op populatie niveau?) -Grafiek van beenmerg vetgehalte ---1) populatie die aangevallen wordt door wilde honden met lage beenmergvetgehalte (dalenede-grafiek)---2) populatie die ook aangevallen wordt maar minder omdat hoge beenmerg vetgehalte(gelijk blijvende grafiek) Leg hier of die populaties voorkomen door evolutie- (geef prostulata van darwin) -Organismen die door mutaties hele genoom kunnen herrangschikken. (mutatiesnelheid zeer snel) Zijn deze organismen tegen de Darwin theorie nl overerving door evolutie selectie. Hier geven hoe ontstaat evolutie is hier evolutie verwaarloosbaar tov mutatie? RS 1)Formule van cole(er zijn 2) + addetieve variantie 2) grafiek uitleggen met A en C reactienormen die elkaar kruisen (longutitiev op Y-as) (luzerne en klaverplant en bleadluizen) 3) broede parasiet eijes---(iets met effect op grootte van de eijes) 4) stelling lack cluch 20/06/2014 JM - Beschouw een diploïde, seksuele, semelpare gastheer met resistentieallelen H1 en H2, en een diploïde aseksuele parasiet met infectieallelen P1 en P2 en mogelijke genotypes P1P1, P1P2 en P2P2. H1 zorgt voor dominante effectieve resistentie tegen P1, H2 tegen P2. De parasiet plant zich voort door sporen te vormen, die in het nieuwe seizoen nieuwe gastheren infecteren. Wanneer een gastheer geïnfecteerd wordt, sterft deze voordat ze zelf nakomelingen kan produceren, maar wel nadat de parasiet zijn levenscyclus voltrokken heeft. De parasiet kan zich niet voortplanten in resistente gastheren. Wat gebeurt er op termijn met de genotypefrequenties van zowel gastheer als parasiet, en met de allefrequenties van de gastheer? Gebruik de relatieve fitness in je antwoord. - Een populatie heeft induceerbare verdedigingsmechanismen, en een andere heeft polymorfie voor verdedigingsmechanismen. Onder welke omstandigheden is het voor de populatie voordeliger om voor induceerbare te kiezen? Onder welke omstandigheden is het voordeliger om voor polymorfie te kiezen? - Wat is inteelt? Hoe beïnvloedt inteelt de fitness en de evolutie? RB - Verklaar: stabiele genetische polymorfie / maternale effecten (geef ook de variatiecoëfficient) - Verklaar volgende tekening (over genetische assimilatie) - Waar of onwaar: Genotype-omgevingsinteractie kan samen voorkomen met genotype-omgevingscovariantie. Motiveer en gebruik hierbij een figuur. - Leid de Lack clutch af (formules) en geef de assumpties die hierbij genomen worden. Wat gebeurt er met de Lack clutch in wisselvallige omgevingsomstandigheden over de broedseizoenen? 13/06/2014 JM - bloem met polymorfisme (AA= blauw, Aa = blauw, aa = wit) een bijenkolonie bezoekt alleen de meest frequente kleur. welke selectie treedt op? wat gebeurt er op lange termijn als de frequentie van A en a gelijk zijn en in Hardy-Weinberg evenwicht? -Gegeven grafieken van de lichaamsgrootte verdeling van twee populaties en hun overleving, aangeduid was de maximale grootte zonder verlies van fitness, grootste deel van de populatie is echter groter dan die grens (vreemd vreemd!). welke selectie treedt er op? - verschillende soorten kennen verschillende voorplantingsstrategiën (seksueel/aseksueel) in verschillende omgevingen (ruimtelijk/ temporeel). verklaar. komen soorten met een obligaat aseksuele voortplanting meer voor met een korte/lange generatieperiode? verklaar RS - begrippen: cogradientvariatie (figuur geven) en allometric engineering - figuur van cogradientvariatie: wat is er te zien, wat geven de lijnen weer, .... -stelling: waar of niet waar en verklaar: bij een paternaal half sib design hebben maternale effecten geen invloed op Va - uitleggen aan de hand van figuren of regressie dan wel genotype omgevingsinteractie het beste de evolutie van 2 kenmerken weergeeft, kanalisatie aanduiden, .... (of zoiets) 06/06/2014 VM JM 1) bespreek genfrequentieveranderingen voor kleine (N=50) en grote populatie (N=100) bij neutrale kenmerken en bij kenmerken onder sterke selectie. (Fst formules) 2) meerkikkers(RR) en poelkikkers(LL) geven bastaardkikkers (RL). Bastaardkikkers zijn onderling infertiel, leveren meerkikkers bij meerkikkers en bastaardkikkers bij poelkikkers. 3) Is bij tweehuizige, insectbestoven planten de mannelijke of vrouwelijke plant het meest gebaat bij aantrekking van de bestuiver. RS 1) begrippen: kanalisatie / generalised reactienorm 2) kunnen genotype-omgevingsinteractie en genotype-omgevingscovariantie tegellijkertijd voorkomen? +andere stelling die mij ontgaat 3) grafiek met lage overerfbaarheid voor sterk fitnessgerelateerde kenmerken en hogere overerfbaarheid voor niet fitnessgerelateerde kenmerken. Geef bijhorende formule en leg uit. (theorema fisher) 4) paradox van cole 25/06/2013 NM J'''M 1)speciatie in verband met genetische revolutie brengen 2) waarom eencelligen benadeeld in seksuale reproductie (voordelen/kosten etc.) 3) + frequentie afhankelijke selectie (is er verband met onderdominatie???) 4) Iets over SNP's en stabiliserende en directionele evolutie (cf. zware metalen) 5) vergelijking metapopulatie en geisoleerde populatie. Hoe verloopt de genetische diversiteit over heen de tijd? RS: 1) Maternale effecten en genetische assimilatie 2) figuur van die vissen (Aomori etc) 3) stelling over Lack clutch 4) leidt een formule voor overerfbaarheid af uit selectieexperimenten '''25/06/2013 VM JM 1) vraag over asex parasiet en sex host, hoe zullen frequenties van elk wijzigen (zie vraag 20/06) 2) grafieken over frequenties en overleving, welke selectie speelt er 3) inteelt, voor en nadelen voor fitness Stoks 1) theorema van Fischer voor nat.selectie 2) epistatsis 3) formule van een model uitleggen 4) juist/fout stelling over genetische correlatie en capaciteit tot evolutie 5) 2 factoren die 'fout' beeld kunnen geven ivm trade-off onderzoeken 20/06/2013 JM 1) een vraag over een aseksuele parasiet en een seksuele host. Is zelf redeneren en valt niet voor te bereiden in feite. 2) Wat gebeurt er met genetische diversiteit en effectieve populatiegrootte bij de 3 selectievormen. 3) wat is inteelt? Wat zijn de gevolgen hiervan? (negatieve EN positieve) Het is bijvoorbeeld voordelig omdat je bij zelfbevruchting geen genoomdilutie hebt. Stoks 1) 2) kan een maternaal effect ervoor zorgen dat de overerfbaarheid overschat kan zijn? 3) paradox van Cole, eenjarige vs meerjarige planten. (17/06/13 NM) JM - Gegeven grafieken van de lichaamsgrootte verdeling in een populatie, aangeduid was de maximale grootte zonder verlies van fitness, grootste deel van de populatie is echter groter dan die grens (vreemd vreemd!). Ook een grafiek met de fitness van elke grootteklasse is gegeven. Welke soort selectie speelt hier? Kunnen er individuen van de 2 populaties in de andere worden getransplanteerd? (seksuele selectie!) - Als Darwins postulaten allemaal correct zijn, is het dan mogelijk om geen evolutie te hebben, mutaties en drift buiten beschouwing - Gegeven, een metapopulatie met migratie en zonder (totaal isolement). Stel grafisch de heterozygositeit over tijd voor op vlak van subpopulatie en totale populatie, in beide scenario's (allemaal naar 0, buiten totale populatie bij isolement, blijft cte, er kunnen verschillende allelen fixeren) JM: -Hoe kunt ge evolutie van eenjarige planten op een klein eiland ten gevolge van natuurlijke selectie door stijgende temperatuur nagaan. Bespreek elke stap. Kan dit ook met meerjarige planten/bomen? (4 punten) -genome scan-analyse, wat kunt ge hiermee, ... (3 punten) (Fst en zo is hier belangrijk) -Bespreek de tweevoudige kost van genoomdilutie en uitleggen hoe seksuele selectie toch als een kost beschouwd wordt, hoewel aantrekkelijke mannetjes een hogere kans op reproductie hebben (3 punten) JM: 1) vraag ivm meer,poel en bastaardkikker (principe van meiotic drive en deelvragen daarover) 2) hoe het onderscheid te maken tussen selectie en genetische drift adhv merkers (zonder dat je weet wat voor soort merkers) 3) nakomeling op ouder regressie waarin 2 plots zijn gemaakt voor snavellengte in 2000 en 2006, wat is er dan te concluderen ivm natuurlijke selectie RS: 1) verklaar: fenotypische modulatie & epistasis 2) die figuur van bladluizen op klaver/luzerne (cfr cursus) uitleggen 3) stelling:kunnen GxO en GxOcovariantie samen voorkomen? 4) geef 2 mechanismen waarin een vertekend beeld kan bekomen worden wanneer een ruilfunctie tussen 2 kenmerken gecorreleerd wordt LDM (luc de meester): 1) Medeagen kan zich toch in de populatie van de meeltor vestigen ondanks dat het de fitness verlaagt. Verklaar + situeer. (Tip: Hij stelt bijvraag naar B-chromosoom. Je moet uitleggen dat B-chromosoom een genetische parasiet is die de seksratio beïnvloedt. Medeagen is dat niet. ) 2) Experiment: Zaadbank van Helmgras. Ze laten voldoende zaden ontluiken en experimenteel is ook alles dik ok. Blijkt stijging te zijn in optimale temperatuur die overeenkomt met temperatuurstijging afgelopen 30 jaar. Is er voldoende bewijsmateriaal om aan te tonen dat het over lokale adaptieve evolutie gaat? Zo nee, hoe zou je het experiment verbeteren? (Tip: a) Maternale effecten => Verbeteren via F2 generatie b) Genmigratie => Nagaan via merkers Bij mij vroeg hij serieus door op deze vraag waardoor ik eruit heb gekregen dat dit de juiste antwoorden zijn. Ik had de oplossingen niet gelinkt aan het probleem en dat vindt hij blijkbaar heel belangrijk. ) 3) Geef de twee belangrijkste co-evolutiemodellen bij Parasieten. (Tip: Gene-for gene en matching allele. Geef figuur én tabel!) LDM: 1) Leidt lokale adaptatie van een parasiet aan zijn gastheer tot een hogere of lagere virulentie? 2) Leidt genetische drift bijna altijd tot genetische diversiteit tussen verschillende populaties? Hoe moeten we rekening houden met genetische drift mbt behoud van biodiversiteit? 3) Lijst de voor- en nadelen van seksuele reproductie op. Welke maken dat eencelligen zich minder vaak seksueel voortplanten? LDM: 1. Verband tussen virulentie van een pathogeen en intrinsieke sterfte van een gastheerpopulatie. 2. Vraag over verband genetische drift en ontstaan van genetische differentiatie tussen en binnen populaties. 3. Een case-study over evolutie van een gras en dan methoden voorstellen om aan te tonen dat er evolutie heeft plaatsgevonden. 4. Bespreek het gebruik van refugia bij behandeling met pesticiden. Waarom mogen refugia niet te groot, niet te klein en niet te geisoleerd zijn? LDM: 1 Waarom is seksuele reproductie minder frequent voorkomend bij ééncelligen in vergelijking met vertebraten. Bespreek aan de hand van de belangrijkse kosten en baten van seksuele reproductie 2 Bespreek de 2 belangrijkste gastheer- parasiet modellen 3 Er werd aan de hand van een zaadbank van helmgras op een waddeneiland aangetoond dat de optimumtemperatuur in de afgelopen 30 jaar is gestegen. (In overeenstemming met de temperatuur stijging door global change). Dit werd nagegaan door het ontluiken van de zaden en preciese fysiologische experimenten met genoeg individuen. Zijn de resultaten van dit experiment goed genoeg om te besluiten dat we hier te maken hebben met plaatselijke genetische adaptatie. Zoniet, hoe zou men dit kunnen aantonen? LDM: 1. verwacht je dat in afwezigheid van een verschillend selectieregime in 2 habitatten, de genetische differentialiteit tussen de 2 populaties die in die 2 habitatten voorkomen groter is wanneer de populatie een kleine omvang hebben dan in geval de populaties groot zijn? En in aanwezigheid van een verschillend selectieregime. (genetische drift, (a) ja, (b) mss, daar kan selectie genetische drift ovetreffen) 2.(a) wat is frequentie afhankelijke selectie? geef een voorbeeld (b) heterogeniteit in omgevingsvariabelen kan aanleiding geven tot behoud van genetische polymorfieën: verklaar 3. leg uit welk niveau virulentie evolueert. illustreer met de standaard epidemiologische vergelijken. geef het voorbeeld van de introductie van myxomotamose in australische konijnen Deel Stocks: 1. Genetische variantie en de Paradox van Locke (die me zijn een/meerjarig) 2. Afbeelding van 2 reactienormen met genetische, omgevings, interactie en cogradientvariatie (was ook de vraag) 3. Waar of niet waar: broedparasitisme zet vogels aan om meer eieren te leggen. Illustreer met een formule. 4. Bij de onafhankelijke evolutie van kenmerken is oftewel correlatie ofwel genetisch-omgevings interactie het belangrijkste. Illustreer grafisch en geef voor elke tekening de overerfbaarheid en de evolutie van de fenotypische plasticiteit. Plaats cannalisatie. 1. Definities: Allometric engineering en cogradientvariatie (met figuur) 2. Figuur van cogradientvariatie, wat is hier te zien, wat geven de lijnen weer, ... 3. Stelling: waar of onwaar en motiveer: Bij een paternaal half-sib experiment hebben maternale effecten geen invloed. 4. Hoe kan je de erfelijkheid afleiden in een selectie-experiment Deel Stocks (Schriftelijk): 1) Definieer: Allometric engineering en Additieve genetische variantie 2) Waar/onwaar? b) Half sib design ondervindt geen hinder van maternale effecten. 3) Leid erfelijkheid af via selectie. (open vraag) Deel Stocks: 1) Definitie van 'fenotypische modulatie' en 'fundamenteel theorema van natuurlijke selectie' 2) Stellingen: - genotype-omgeving covariantie en genotype-omgevingsinteracties kunnen samen voorkomen. - Door paternale sib design worden maternale effecten uitgesloten. 3) Is genetische correlatie of genotype-omgevingsinteractie een betere schatter om onafhankelijkheid tussen verschillende kenmerktoestanden aan te tonen? Maak tekeningen en vermeld ook steeds de overerfbare variantie en de fenotypische plasticiteit. Deel Stocks: 1)Definieer: a)Genetische accumulatie b)Cogradientvariatie 2)Stellingen: - Als h²=0 dan is de eigenschap niet genetische bepaald. - Iets over correlatie en streven naar optima in 2 condities. Deel Stocks: 1)Bespreek: - Maternale effecten - reactienorm 2)stellingen: - een sterke genetische correlatie zorgt voor een vermindert effect van selectie (of iets in die aard) - De strategie met het hoogst geometrische gemiddelde voor fitness zal bevoordeeld worden. 3 open vraag: Leid de formule R = h2 S af aan de hand van de ouder op nakomeling regressie. Deel Stocks: 1. definities (a) linkage (b) tegengradiënt variatie 2. stellingen (a) een genotype-omgevingsinteractie en een genotype-omgevingscavariantie kunnen tegelijk optreden (b) als de selectiedifferentiaal voor een kenmerk negatief is, dan zal dit kenmerk kleiner worden in de volgende generatie 3.open vraag bespreek kort de verschillende manieren om de overerfbaarheid van een kenmerk te kwantificeren. Vergelijk ook de methodes met betrekking tot hun gebruik voor zeldzame soorten die niet in laboratoria te houden zijn we hebben die hoofdstukken niet in de les gezien. Ik dacht dat we hoofdstuk 9 niet moesten kennen en van hoofdstuk drie moeten we vooral weten welke type merker we voor welk type onderzoek moeten gebruiken. Ma dan vrij algemeen, voor een genetisch onderzoek op kleine schaal (vb mezenpopulatie in een park) --> heel polymorfe merkers, waarin snel mutaties optreden (en dan een paar voorbeelden daarvan, vb micro-satelietmerkers) en voor een onderzoek op grotere schaal (onderzoek naar verwantschappen binnen europa ofzo) minder variërende merkers (vb mitochondriaal dna). Denk niet dat em daar iets anders van gaat vragen, dus bij deze hebt ge ook al een mogelijke examenvraag. Deel Stocks: Open vragen: Leid Lack clutch af, bespreek de gevallen van broedparasitisme en asymmetrische verdeling. 1. Waarom is seksuele reproductie minder frequent bij ééncelligen dan bij vertebraten? Situeer aan de hand van kosten en adaptieve voordelen van seksuele recombinatie. 2. Leg uit (en illustreer) waarom genetische drift bijna onveranderlijk leidt tot een toename van de genetische differentiatie TUSSEN populaties. 4. Hoe komt het dat een optimaal voorspelde life history respons soms toch niet optreedt? 5. Hoe zou je de overerfbaarheid van het aantal lettergrepen in de zang van mannelijke botvinken in het veld bepalen? 1) Toon aan dat wanneer we selectie uitvoeren voor een bepaald kenmerk binnen een bepaalde populatie, dat de respons op selectie niet altijd gelijk is 2) Meitoic drive - zelfzuchtige genen (Medea gen bij meeltorren) 3) Tekening van een allozymegen. Genotypefrequenties bepalen, allelenfrequentie bepalen, verwachte genotypefrequentie bepalen onder Hardy-Weinberg evenwicht 4) Situeer Mainland-island en patchy metapopulatie tov het klassieke populatiemodel van Levins. Wat heeft dit voor gevolgen voor het behoud van specifieke soorten? Bij genmigratie, wat gaat gebeuren met genetische diversiteit (of zoiets) 5) een experimenteel design en bespreken of dat goed is en waarom jij eventueel denkt dat ze de getrokken conclusies niet mogen maken. (Denk aan neutrale merkers en maternale effecten)